Hate and Love
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Dengan berbagai alasan, kau membencinya. Tapi kini kau tahu yang sebenarnya. WARNING! OOC, Aneh, dsb. Second POV  Maybe . Maafkan untuk Mission Impossible yang belum di update.


Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J.K Rowling.

**WARNING!** Super OOC. Super Aneh. Typo (nggak dicek ulang) dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lainnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hate And Love**

.

Kau tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa dari sekian banyaknya gadis disekitarmu, justru pada gadis itulah kau tambatkan hatimu. Sedetikpun tak pernah terlintas dalam benakmu, jika hanya gadis itulah yang bisa mencairkan hatimu. Meluluhlantakkan pendirianmu.

Kau tidak pernah mengira, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun yang kalian lewatkan, gadis itu masih tetap berdiri disampingmu. Mendukungmu. Menguatkanmu. Tanpa sekalipun menyalahkanmu.

Kau tidak pernah membayangkan, bahwa gadis itu akan begitu melekat di otakmu. Pikiranmu. Dan hatimu. Tidak pernah.

Karena kau tahu.

Kalian begitu berbeda.

.

.

Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapanya. Kau melewatinya tanpa menoleh di kereta saat tahun pertamamu. Tapi kau tau, pandangannya tak lepas darimu saat itu.

"_Siapa dia?"_ Kau mendengarnya bertanya pada seorang anak laki-laki berwajah bulat disebelahnya.

Kau tahu si anak laki-laki berwajah bulat itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu. _"Draco. Draco Malfoy. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy. Salah satu keluarga terkaya dan terpandang di Inggris Raya ini,"_ Kau mendengar jawaban yang kau inginkan.

.

.

Kau hampir tidak pernah mengenalnya. Selain bahwa dia adalah seorang Darah-lumpur, kau hanya tahu dia seorang Gryffindor dengan otak lebih jenius dari seorang Ravenclaw. Dan kau juga tahu, bahwa dia adalah sahabat dari Harry Potter—Anak yang bertahan hidup—tapi menjadi musuh besarmu. Selain itu? Ya, kau tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Kau tidak pernah mengenalnya. Tidak sebaik Harry Potter mengenalnya.

Kau tak peduli. Kau membencinya. Benci karena dia bersahabat dengan musuhmu. Benci karena dia adalah seorang Darah-lumpur. Benci karena dia lebih pintar darimu. Benci karena guru-guru lebih menganak-emaskan dia daripada dirimu—kecuali Severus Snape, tentu saja. Benci karena dia masih peduli padamu ketika Buckbeak menyerangmu. Benci karena dia pernah memukulmu. Mempermalukanmu. Benci karena menurutmu dia memang pantas untuk dibenci.

Ya. Kau membencinya. Membenci gadis itu dengan segenap jiwamu.

.

Tidak pernah kau lewatkan hari tanpa mencelanya. Menghinanya. Menyudutkannya. Menjulurkan kakimu ketika dia lewat didepanmu dengan setumpuk buku supaya dia terjatuh. Mentertawainya.

Kau suka melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Menatapmu dengan tatapan benci dan murka. Tidak pernah terbesit setitik penyesalan ketika kau melihat airmata mengalir dari mata gadis itu. Karenamu.

"_Apa salahku padamu, Malfoy?" Teriaknya padamu._

"_Salahmu? Itu karena kau berdarah-lumpur," jawabku dengan tawa ringan._

Kau tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana dia menatapmu dengan penuh kebencian saat itu.

Begitulah kau melewatkan hari-harimu. Terus mengibarkan bendera perang dengannya.

.

.

Tapi hari itu. Membuat semuanya berubah.

Kau semakin membencinya. Membencinya dan seluruh kroni-kroninya. Membenci mereka semua karena mereka membuat ayahmu dipenjara. Kau bersumpah bahwa kau akan membalaskan dendam ayahmu. Kau membiarkan kebencian itu semakin berakar dalam dirimu.

Kenyataannya, kau tak punya waktu lagi. Kau tak punya waktu memikirkan dendam. Kau tak punya waktu memikirkan keonaran. Tak punya waktu lagi untuk membencinya.

Walaupun—ya—benci itu masih tetap ada.

Kau punya tugas penting. Tugas mulia dari sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Pangeran sejati yang akan menduduki tahta di dunia sihir ini. Setelah kau menyingkirkan Dumbledore. Dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Kau berusaha keras. Berusaha melaksanakan tugas itu dengan baik. Dibawah ancaman bahwa ibumu akan dibunuh jika kau gagal. Kau berusaha. Walaupun itu membuat tawa hilang dari hidupmu.

Kau nyaris putus asa. Berbagai cara kau lakukan tanpa menghasilkan sesuatu. Kau pergi menyendiri. Dan kau menangis. Menumpahkan seluruh ketakutan, kecemasan, kekhawatiran dan semua tekanan.

Sampai gadis itu datang.

Kau tahu dia pasti terkejut melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti itu. Kau membentaknya. Menyuruhnya pergi. Tapi dia bergeming. Dia justru berjalan semakin dekat ke arahmu. Tanpa gentar. Tanpa peduli bahwa kau musuh besarnya. Tanpa peduli bahwa dia sudah mencurigaimu sebagai dalang dibalik semua kasus. Tanpa peduli bahwa mungkin saja dia berhadapan dengan seorang calon pembunuh.

Kau terus membentaknya. Kau ingin menyerangnya. Tapi kau tidak berhasil menemukan tenagamu. Tidak. Semua sudah habis terkuras. Terkuras untuk pikiranmu. Yang terus kau paksa bekerja tanpa henti.

Kau merasakan lututmu lemas. Kau terjatuh dihadapannya. Berlutut tepat dihadapannya. Dengan sisa-sisa airmata masih terpeta diwajahmu.

Ya. Kau membencinya. Dan kau semakin membencinya. Kau membencinya karena hidupnya tidak sesulit hidupmu. Kau membencinya karena dia lebih bahagia darimu, Kau membencinya karena dia melihatmu dalam keadaan kacau. Kau membencinya karena dia tidak mentertawaimu saat itu. Kau membencinya.

Karena dia peduli padamu.

Karena dia memaafkanmu.

Karena dia sudah membuka hatimu.

.

.

Semua bisa berubah. 180 derajat. _Nothing is imposibble_. Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Tidak—jika kau membuka hatimu.

"_Buka hatimu. Dan kau akan lihat apa yang mereka sebut dengan kebahagiaan," katanya._

Kau berubah.

Bersamanya, kau belajar untuk berubah.

Bersamanya, kau bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Kau berbalik kubu. Kau membawa kabur ibumu. Dan mengajaknya bersembunyi dengan Orde. Kau melawan teman-teman ayahmu. Kau melawan bibimu. Tapi kau tahu, kau ada di jalan yang benar. Dan kau juga tahu, kemenangan pasti ada dipihak yang benar.

.

.

Kau melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Ketika kemenangan benar-benar berpihak pada kalian. Kau melihatnya berlari ke arahmu. Dan kau melakukan sesuatu hal yang sebelumnya kau anggap tabu.

Kau merentangkan tangan.

Menyambutnya.

Dan memeluknya. Erat.

Perbedaan itu telah sirna. Seiring dengan hancurnya kegelapan.

Kau tak peduli lagi apa kata orang lain. Kau tak peduli bagaimana Ron Weasley menatapmu murka. Kau tak peduli bagaimana Harry Potter tersenyum lebar. Kau tidak peduli bagaimana semua orang menatap kalian dengan terkejut.

Kau menciumnya.

Kau mencium gadismu.

Mataharimu. Sumber kebahagiaanmu. Dan alasanmu bertahan hingga saat ini.

.

.

Kau memang membencinya dengan segenap jiwamu. Tapi nyatanya, kau juga mencintainya. Dengan seluruh hidupmu. Jiwamu. Ragamu. Hatimu. Pikiranmu. Seumur hidupmu.

Kau mencintainya. Si Darah-lumpur.

Hermione Granger.

Ya. Inilah yang kau temukan pada akhirnya.

Kau, Draco Lucius Malfoy berjanji untuk mencintainya, selalu berada disisinya dalam susah maupun senang, suka maupun duka dan bahwa tidak akan ada yang lain, selain Hermione Jean Granger.

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>AN : Oke. Niatnya aku mau jadiin ini sebagai ficlet. Tapi aku nggak tau apa ini masih bisa disebut ficlet atau nggak dengan hasil akhir penulisan 914 words menurut Microssoft Word (tidak termasuk disclaimer, author's note, dsb). Fic ini kutulis sebagai permintaan maaf karena belum bisa meng-update fic Mission Impossible (mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini).

Aku juga tau kalo fic ini jauh dari sempurna. Sangat jauh mungkin *pundung. Mungkin bahasa yang sedikit lebay? *histeris. Hanya Anda yang bisa menilainya. Aku sedikit merasa aneh aja sama fic ini. Kutulis dan selesai dalam waktu sekitar satu jam. Awalnya bukan ini yang mau kutulis, tapi jadinya malah gini . .Akhir gaje dan bikin aku jadi nggak percaya diri.

Bisakah kalian menilainya, mengkritiknya atau memberi saran lewat review, please? *puppyeyes

Aku berharap semua masukan kalian bisa membuatku lebih baik lagi dalam menulis. ^^


End file.
